Secrets are legends and legends are secrets
by kittylover93
Summary: Jesse comes back to town and meets Winnie's great grand daughter. What happens when he falls in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay like I have said in my profile here is my story Secrets are legends and legends are secrets. This story is completely finished and that way I am going to hope that you guys like it. I'm only going to have it chapter by chapter though. So if you like it review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

It was a clear Saturday afternoon in the forest. Emily Morgan sat on the roots of the big tree that was in the center of the forest and about five yards away was a small creek. Engraved in the tree was the letter T. Emily liked to come here to think and because not too far away was her great grandmother's grave. Her name was Winnie Foster.

Emily was a skinny girl with short brown hair. It went down to her shoulders and it had highlights of blonde in it. Her eyes were turquoise but wih a little more green to them. She was wearing a light pink tank top and blue jeans.

Around two o'clock, Emily heard footsteps coming towards her. She knew that it wasn't her mom or dad because they let her stay out late on account that she is 15. She went and hid behind the tree and watched as a boy, from the look of him he was probably 17, coming towards the tree and ther great grandmother's grave.

Emily had the feeling that she had seen him before, but she wasn't sure. The strange man had brown hair with a little bit of blonde in it and blue eyes that were so dark it reminded Emily of the depths of the sea. He wore a t-shirt with a leather jacket and blue jeans. Emily suspected that he must have a motorcycle because he had a black helmet in his right hand.

It was strange; it looked like he knew her great grandma. He put a little bundle of flowers on the grave and it looked as if he was crying. Emily gathered up the courage and decided to confront him.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked stepping out from behind the tree.

He looked so startled, "I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was here," he said whipping a tear from his eye, "She was a good friend of my grandmother."

"What is your name?"

"My name is Jesse Tuck."

Emily was so surprised. Her great grandmother had told stories of her first love, Jesse Tuck, and his secret. "Are you _thee_ Jesse Tuck?" she asked.

Now he looked panicked. "Do you know me?" he asked, "Are you related to her?" he said pointing to the grave.

"Yes! I'm her great granddaughter."

"What is your name?"

"Emily, if it is any business of yours."

"What do you know about me?" he asked with a lump in his throat.

"Actually a lot. She used to tell me stories of a family named the Tucks and how they shared their secret with her. Also how she loved the youngest, he was 104 but looked 17, his name was Jesse." She paused to look at the grave then back to Jesse, "He told her that the spring near this very tree, could let you live forever. She almost drank it so she could be with Jesse. She didn't of course but she told us the story in hopes that we might one day know the young man of her dreams. She always told us not to drink the water unless we were one hundred percent sure it was what we wanted. Not a single soul has had any of the water since then."

He looked up through his eyelashes, "She never forgot did she?"

"No. So are you the Jesse Tuck from her stories?"

"Yes I am. It is our story that she had told you. Now come on let us go for a walk and I'll tell you a few things she might not have told you."

Jesse took Emily all over the forest without getting lost even once. Finally Emily asked, "How do you know where you're going?"

"Winnie probably didn't tell you this but we used to live about twenty minutes form here. I know the way because I have traveled through these woods all my life. Well you know what I mean." he said with a laugh.

"Really? Where is it?"

"Well my family had to burn it when a man found us. I can't tell you how much your great grandmother helped us out that day."

"The man in the yellow suit right? I never forgot a single detail about the stories."

"What were some other things she told you about?"

"Uh. Not much she loved your family. How you escaped. Things that you said. Just some girly things. She told me about how you promised to love her till the day you died."

"I meant what I said," he said with a half smile, "Ir broke my heart when I came and found her grave. I decided that I would come to town every five years or so, that way I could visit the grave."

"That's why you looked so familiar. When I first saw you. I must have seen you go into the woods the last time you came."

"That was about seven years ago. I normally stay for a week or two."

"How long are you going to stay this time?"

"Probably two weeks, but it depends on if someone notices me." he said kicking a stone into the trees.

"Well I noticed you. And I know your secret. Are you going to leave any sooner?"

"No. I know that I can trust you." Jesse said with a small laugh.

They walked through the forest for hours. They talked and Jesse showed Emily all the places that he used to live and his hangout. After about three hours Emily looked at her watch. She looked a little worried so Jesse asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's just I have to be home in fifteen minutes or I'll be in trouble." she said, "How is the fastest way to get out of here?"

"Don't worry I know this forest like the back of my hand. I'll get you out of here real fast." Emily smiled at him and they started back.

He led Emily out of the woods. They came out to the street right near Jesse's Harley Davidson.

"I'm still fifteen minutes away and I only have ten minutes left. I'll never make it."

"Jump on. I'll get you there in seven. That is if you trust me."

"I trust you." She said as she got on the back of the bike. Jesse handed Emily his helmet and she held on tight as they headed towards her house. Emily always said years later that she could remember the smell of him as she held onto him.

When they got to her house Emily got off and handed him the helmet. "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem. So do you want to meet tomorrow?"

"Sure, how about you pick me up her around one o'clock?"

"All right see you then."

Before Jesse could get back on his motorcycle Emily grabbed his jacket and pulled him back some. Before Jesse could say anything she gave him a kiss on the lips.

Jesse just stood there smiling. Emily said, "Well I'll see you tomorrow." She turned around and saw that her mother was standing in the doorway. Emily's smile faded as quick as it came. Emily just stood there staring at her mother and she stared right back. After a minute or two Emily heard Jesse's bike start up and drive away.

Emily started her long walk up to her mother and she knew that her mom was going to flip her lid. Sure enough when she was near her mom, she said in a shrill voice, "What were you doing on that motorcycle with that boy?"

"He's someone I met."

"For how long?"

"Not long."

"Well why did you ride that dangerous thing with him?" she said even louder, "He coud have been a kidnapper and could have killed you."

"He is a nice guy mom!"

"What's his name then?"

"Jesse Tuck." Emily stated simply.

"Jesse Tuck? Not that Jesse Tuck that my grandmother...," she said in a wavering voice.

"Talked about. Yeah it is." Emily said.

"He's a stalker then, there wasn't ever a boy named Jesse Tuck, No one can live forever." She screamed as Emily walked past her and over to the stairs.

"Yes there was! Great grandma would never lie to you guys!" Emily yelled as loud as she could, "You are just to stupid to believe in him!"

Her mother had all she could take. She marched up the stairs behind Emily and screamed, "That is it you are gounded, and you can't see that boy ever agian. Also you won't be able to leave your room at all. You will get your meals in the morning and at sunset."

"Fine you bitch!"

"Make that thee weeks!"

"Fine!"

"You will go to bed this minute and will be woken up when dinner is done."

"What ever."

Emily's mom walked downstairs, got the key to her room and locked her in.

**Well if you stayed with it to the end of the chapter here it was. So tell me if you liked it or not. Hope someone reads it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to Madmad237 who reviewed my first chapter. I ask if you take the time to read this why not take another 30 seconds, if that long, and tell me what you think. So here is chapter 2. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and the different characters (who are not the Tuck family)**

As Emily heard the lock, lock she knew just what her mom would do. Looking around her room she knew what she had to hide. Emily ran over to her book shelf and took out a few of her favorite books and put them in a pile. She also got her cell phone, Cds, Cd player, games, radio, and just a few extra things.

What Emily's mother didn't know was that she had a place to hide all of her stuff that was guaranteed to not be found. Her hiding spot was under the loose floor boards of her room. She ran with her pile to her spot and quickly took out the stuff in there that wasn't needed. Then she quickly put the new stuff in the hiding spot and covered it up again.

She jumped on her bed just as her door unlocked and swung open. There stood her mother and her dad. Her mom had a big box in her hands where as her dad held a dinner tray. Her mom came in and started to take anything that would keep her occupied and put it in the box.

"You will get this back when you get off punishment." she said while putting even more things in the box.

"Yeah, I know the drill ma."

"Here you go honey." Her dad said as he handed her the tray full of food. In a whisper he added, "If you have to go to the bathroom, use your secret passage. Okay?"

Emily was shocked. She didn't know that anyone knew about her passage through her closet. She just prayed that her dad didn't tell her mom about it.

Emily's dad was a tall man with blond hair, with hazel eyes that had a yellow ring around the pupil. He was a great dad and a really nice guy. His name was Scott.

Her mom was a woman that you could always predict what she was going to say or do. She was short with red-brown hair. Her hair is long but she keeps it in a bun most of the time so it's not on her shoulders. Her name was Suzan but most people called her Suzy.

When she was done putting things in the box she left and her dad stayed till Emily had finished her dinner.

Emily looked at her dad and asked, "How did you find out about my passage?"

He laughed, "When I was cleaning I found the loose board in the other closet and when I pushed on it I found myself in your closet."

"You won't tell mom, will you?" she said with her mouth full.

"No. I know how much you want to go out tomorrow so you can go, just be home by four."

"Thank you dad! I love you so much."

"I'll bring you your food so that your mom won't know that your gone."

She leaned over the empty tray and hugged her dad, "Thank you. Thank you so much dad."

He chuckled and asked, "Are you done with that?"

"Yes, thanks dad."

"See you tomorrow morning."

"Alright." Emily said as her dad walked out of the room. It took Emily a long time to fall asleep that night but eventually her eyes closed and she dreamed of Jesse.

Emily awoke to the sound of clanking dishes and her door close. When she looked up, she suspected it to be her mom but it was her dad again.

"Good morning honey."

"Good morning." she said looking around for her clock. It was missing. She rolled her eyes and asked, "What time is it?"

"It's about 11:30. Do you have a watch?"

"No mom took it last night."

"Here. I got it back for you. I convinced her to let me bring you your food. If you're not here I'll leave it on paper plates for you to eat later."

"You are the best dad."

"Well finish up and I'll be back in a little bit to get the dishes."

Emily shook her head and her dad walked out. When her dad came back they discussed Emily's plan of escape. "I'll have to go at 12:45."

"Alright then I'll distract your mom."

When he left again Emily started to get ready. She put her hair in a ponytail. She pulled out her makeup and quickly put on some eyeliner, mascara, and blush. She put on her shoes and went through her closet. Her dad was waiting for her. "I'm going to go to the trees on the side of the house. From there I'm gonna go over the fence."

"Alright. Have fun and be safe." He left the room and she could hear him talking to her mom. Emily made her way down the stairs, while avoiding the creaky stairs. Emily checked to see if her mom was in sight. She wasn't there but she could hear her in the kitchen. Emily quietly went out the door and snuck around the side of the trees. Finally she climbed over the wall.

Emily waited near the side of the road. She hoped Jesse would come soon. Then she heard the sound of a motorcycle coming towards her. She waved her arms to catch his attention. When he saw her on the side of road he stopped and asked, "What are you doing waiting here?"

"Just issues with my mom. Nothing to worry about though."

"Cool. Are you ready to go?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah just make sure that if we drive past the gate that my mom doesn't notice."

"Okay. Here I brought my other helmet for you to wear."

"Thanks Jesse."

With that Emily got onto the back of the bike and the two rode down the road. Ten minutes later Jesse pulled the bike over at the edge of the forest. Emily asked, "What are we doing here?"

"I want to show you something that I showed Winnie when we met."

Jesse led her into the forest. Finally Jesse said, "Okay, here we are. Have you ever been to Paris?"

"No I haven't. Why do you ask?"

"Because this is my Eiffel Tower, and if you want to see it, there is a beautiful view from the top.

"Sure, I would love to."

Jesse took Emily up and up. After half an hour they made it to the top. The view was just like Jesse had said. It was extremely beautiful. All you could see is trees except in a couple spots. In the few spots you could see flowers and small trees. Right next to his Eiffel tower there was a huge waterfall. As Emily stared at the whole forest Jesse said, "Just like I said, beautiful."

"Yes it is. I could stay up here for a long time."

"You want to have lunch up here?"

"Sure but we didn't bring anything up here." Emily said while she turned to face him.

Jesse was sitting next to a big backpack. He was putting a blanket on the ground, and taking food out of the bag. "I brought it up before I came to pick you up."

"Oh Jesse, It's wonderful. You brought it up just for you and me. That is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me."

They sat there and talked while they ate the lunch. When they were done Emily looked at her watch and it was almost 2:30. "I have to be home be four o'clock."

"Alright. That means we have an hour and a half. Do you want to go swimming?" Jesse said pointing to the waterfall.

"Sure but I don't have my swim suit."

"Can you sneak through your window and get it?"

"Yes and I'll see if my dad will let me out until 4:30."

"Alright let's go."

**Alright there is chapter 2. I know it's not the best but hell I was like 14 or 15 when I wrote this and I'm trying to fix it as I go but without changing the ending. So tell me what you think. Please review. (don't care if you even tell me it sucks just review)**

**-Kittylover93**


	3. authors note

Alright everyone this message comes from a really sad place in my heart. I know most of you are probably like, "yay new chapter for the New Year" but that is not what this is. This message is going out to all of my stories that are not finished. I have recently been very busy with college, as I have said in quite a few of my author's notes lately. Well I finally got a whole month and a week to work on my stories. Yay I know but my laptop had fallen off my bed quite a few times during my time at college and all of it finally caught up with it. All of my stories were on my laptop and I should have backed them up on flash drives but I didn't. Now my screen will not work so all of the stories are safe but I have no way of getting to them. I will try to get something out there even if it may be a new story but anything that is already started like my new chapters for: "letters to Jacob", "one more step", and "super girl comes to forks". I know those are all of my really good ones but I WILL be updating "secrets are legends and legends are secrets" because the computer I am using is the computer that has that story all written already. So let us hope that inspiration hits at some point and I can get you guys a new story that you all could enjoy. Hope everyone has a great new year and hope none of you are mad at me. So once again sorry for the author's note again. I hope and pray that all of you will continue to be loyal readers and stay with me till I can get my laptop fixed. It's ridiculous actually, $139.99 just to have a guy come back and reconnect a screen and or put in a new one. Well fingers crossed that I can get a job to get the money for it. Love you all and thanks for your patience.

**-Kittylover93 **


End file.
